


Sleep Therapy

by Udunie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Grooming, Hypnotism, M/M, Puppy Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia, Teacher-Student Relationship, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke was just packing up his briefcase when his little protege arrived. Punctuality was a quality he admired, among other things. Like cute, young, impressionable boys ripe for the taking. But that would have to wait.</p><p>“Oliver, I’m glad you could make it,” he said with his best smile. It was always a pleasure to see the boy flush in such a lovely way. Seriously, he had no idea why he got such a kick out of it - at least half of his students had crushes on him - but there was something about young Mr Walcott that set his insides on fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sophia_Clark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Clark/gifts).



> This fic has been prompted by the lovely Sophia!
> 
> Betaed by the equally lovely and amazing Emma, without whom I wouldn't have been able to write it.

“Ollie! Ollie, wait up!” Trisha shouted, running after him and dodging the people milling outside in between classes. She was one of the few people Ollie knew, so he did stop, feeling himself turning red from all the other students who started staring. They probably thought that Trisha was too pretty to talk to him.

It was hard to get used to all these people. Now that he thought about it, the college probably had more students than his hometown had residents.

It was amazing how alone he could feel even in such a crowded place.

“Hey, Trish.” She was a cool girl. A bit too loud for Ollie’s tastes, but that was fine, most people were.

“Hey,” she said after managing to catch up to him. “Just wanted to ask if you were coming to the party tonight?” She had a hopeful smile, that made Ollie feel almost bad to turn her down.

“Um, yeah. Well, the thing is… I have a… I’m busy,” he said, pushing his glasses up his nose.

“Oh.”

It seemed like she was waiting for an explanation, so Ollie cleared his throat awkwardly.

“I have an appointment with Prof. Bower,” he said, “I volunteered for an experiment,” Ollie explained, not like there was anything to hide, but Trisha already teased him enough about his little crush.

“Ooh! Again? I see, well then, best of luck and keep your pants on. Or not, if you’re lucky,” she said with a grin and a wink, already bouncing away towards the dorms.

“Wh…? No! It’s not like that! I’m just going to sleep for him!” he shouted after her, realizing a second too late that maybe he should have kept his mouth shut.

And now people were staring at him again. Great.

 

***

 

Luke was just packing up his briefcase when his little protege arrived. Punctuality was a quality he admired, among other things. Like cute, young, impressionable boys ripe for the taking. But that would have to wait.

“Oliver, I’m glad you could make it,” he said with his best smile. It was always a pleasure to see the boy flush in such a lovely way. Seriously, he had no idea why he got such a kick out of it - at least half of his students had crushes on him - but there was something about young Mr Walcott that set his insides on fire.

“Good evening, Professor,” the boy said, quiet and polite. He fiddled with his glasses for a second. it was a nervous habit, but Luke found it charming.

“Ready to go, Oliver?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Very well,” he said, clicking his briefcase shut with finality. After all, today was a big day, even if Oliver had no idea.

 

***

 

They made their way to the SDL - the Sleep Disorders Laboratory - that was nestled in the basement of the science building, watching as the campus slowly emptied out around them.

Ollie was excited, though he tried to act cool and casual - a feat he usually had a lot of trouble with. It was nothing really. Yeah, he had a… a crush. That didn’t mean anything. He knew he liked guys since he was a teenager, but never quite had the chance to act on it and he seriously doubted Luke - Prof. Bower - would be the one to break that unfortunate streak of bad luck.

Okay, so he did volunteer for the man. This was actually the fourth time he would spend the night under his care… But he did have trouble sleeping ever since he started attending college two months ago, so nobody could say a word about it. And anyway, he wouldn’t have wanted to get Luke into trouble.

He couldn’t help glancing at the professor as he led the way to the lab. He was a really, really good looking guy - and not just in Ollie’s opinion. He actually heard a rumor that Prof. Bower had a fanpage on facebook… So yeah.

Even if he ever tried acting on his attraction, he was pretty sure he would be turned down in short order - there was no way someone who had so many people lusting after him would ever look at him twice.

But that was nothing new; it was Ollie’s life in a nutshell.

 

***

 

Luke unlocked the door, letting them into the lab. Everything looked very professional - as it was supposed to - considering most of the time the SDL was used as intended. But twice a week it was Luke’s and he wasn’t afraid to use it to have a little fun.

“Alright, Oliver. Please get changed while I set everything up,” he said, motioning towards the dressing room. It was a shame that he couldn’t watch the boy get naked, but then again, he would have time to admire him later.

He did everything like he would have with a regular subject - turning on the machines that were supposed to monitor brain activity, heart rate and everything else. It was important to keep up appearances.

Oliver didn’t take too long to get ready. There was something incredibly charming about his powder blue pajamas - it just made Luke want to tear them right off.

The boy was beat red, like always, when he was getting into bed under Luke’s careful gaze.

“As usual, I will be playing some meditative music that should help you relax,” Luke explained as he attached all the wires to his student’s head and arms. They would come off soon enough, but for now he had to act like they would be there until morning.

“All you have to do is close your eyes and sleep. Maybe we will be able to collect enough data to find out what’s causing you to have such restless nights.”

Of course, Oliver’s problems would have been easily fixed by some very light sleeping pills, but the boy didn’t know that, and actually believed that he was partaking in scientific research. Luke loved how naive freshmen were.

Oliver nodded. He seemed even more delectable without his glasses. Luke had a hard time not just eating him all up straight away.

When he was finished, he turned off the lights and went to the monitoring room. He gave a few moments for the boy to get comfortable, enjoying the sight of him fidgeting on the bed through the cameras and then put the quiet music on.

He would wait half an hour before exchanging it to the track that would make Oliver fall under hypnosis.

 

***

 

Luke entered the room an hour later with a smile on his face. He took care to be quiet, even though he knew that Oliver wouldn’t wake up even if he fired a cannon, but he did actually like the serenity of the night.

He didn’t say anything at first, just detached all the wires and machines from the boy and pulled the covers off his sleeping body. Ollie was beautiful. Sure, part of his charm was that he had no idea what a lovely little thing he was, but still. Luke really lucked out with him.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and stroked the boy’s face, pushing two of his fingers into his mouth after a few minutes. Oliver started sucking on them instinctively, making Luke smile.

“Hello, my dear little boy, guess who’s here?” he asked after pulling his hand back and starting to work on getting those ridiculous pajamas off.

“Daddy,” Ollie replied, voice soft and polite, just like when he was awake.

“That’s right, Darling. Daddy’s here. Are you ready to have some fun?”

“Yes,” he said, biting his lips, like he was already missing having something between them.

Luke hummed under his breath, unable to stop grinning when he finally had the boy all naked and laid out for him.

“Are you going to be a good boy for Daddy?”

Oliver nodded, eyes closed. His lashes cast soft shadows on his skin. If there was ever a real sleeping beauty, it was young Mr Walcott.

“Good. And what do good little boys want?”

It was a routine question, they started with something like this every time. Somehow, Luke couldn’t get bored with it.

“Good boys want to be stuffed full by their Daddy’s cock… I’m a good boy,” Ollie said, his legs falling open on the lightest touch of Luke’s hand on his knees. He was really a very, very good boy.

“Yes, you are,” Luke assured, getting the lube out from his pocket before losing his jeans. “So, show me that dirty little boycunt of yours.”

Oliver pulled his legs up and reached down, parting his asscheeks obediently. His cute little hole was tight and pink, like it had never been used before. It was a pretty sight, even though Luke knew first hand how much abuse it could take.

He was already hard, so he quickly slicked himself up and then got into position, rubbing the head of his dick against Oliver’s entrance.

Who needed stretching when he had the power of hypnotic suggestion on his side?

“Darling, open your sweet cunt for me, hm? Kiss my nice, big cock hello,” he said, watching with rapt attention as the boy’s eyebrows drew together in concentration. It took a few seconds, but soon enough he could feel the muscles relax, the tight little ring blooming like a flower, ready to suck him right in. It was amazing what one could achieve when he had absolute control over someone’s body.

“That’s it, dear boy, beautiful,” Luke praised, not wasting any more time and pushing in. He could barely hold back from just ramming inside.

Oliver was hot and silky, the feeling of him making his eyes roll back in his head as he was enveloped in that luxurious hole. He couldn’t think of a better thing than being buried deep in someone as truly helpless as the boy was right then. Yeah, he knew that it wasn’t exactly normal, but he lived for the thrill of it.

Luke started fucking him nice and hard. For a while he just enjoyed the sensation and the way Oliver was obviously unaware of what was happening. Yeah, he did reply to his questions, but he was still deeply under hypnosis, only feeling what Luke allowed him to.

He always started out with letting him sleep. It was amazing to watch the boy’s relaxed, soft features - not even twitching, even when Luke was hammering his hole with all the strength he could muster. Seeing that perfect passivity was giving him a powerful rush.

But it wasn’t fun enough on the long run.

“Alright, Darling,” he said, curling over the boy’s body as he fucked him with deep thrusts. “I will count back from five and with every number, you will become more and more aware of what is happening with your body.” He had to stop talking for a second, caught up in simply fucking. It was way too soon to get breathless.

“When I reach one, you will be just a blink away from waking up. You will feel everything that I’m doing, but you will still stay under.”

Luke had to raise his voice a bit - the slapping of skin against skin almost loud enough to overpower his words.

“If I go under one, you are going to wake up...”

It was a bit dangerous, but that was the best part. Not like he actually planned on saying the magical ‘zero’.

“Five.”

Oliver slept on, sweet and unassuming.

“Four.”

There was just the slightest increase in the boy’s breathing. Wonderful.

“Three.”

He couldn’t help thrusting even harder as he watched Oliver’s body come alive under him.

“Two.”

The boy’s fingers twitched, then slowly curled into the covers, gripping them until his knuckles turned white. He was panting now - soft little breaths punched right out of his lovely pink mouth.

“One,” Luke finished, gritting his teeth as Oliver’s hole tightened around him.

“Ah… ah… Daddy…”

Oh, that was just absolutely amazing. Luke clenched his eyes shut as he came, his come splashing into the boy’s hungry cunt, deep enough to stay there for a long time.

He hissed out a yes, collapsing on Oliver. He didn’t move for a few seconds, just riding out the aftershocks and using the boy as a cushion.

Luke shifted and smiled. He couldn’t help feeling a hint of satisfaction when he realized that his sweet Oliver was hard. Perfect little slut.

 

***

 

Luke poured himself a drink from his secret stash and pulled a chair up to the bed.

“Do you want to come, Darling?”

“Yeah, please, Daddy!” Oliver sighed, and really. Who could resist such cute begging?

“Very well, sweetheart. I want you to start fingering yourself. Show me how much you love having your little cunt stirred up.”

Oliver moaned, but did as he was told. He planted his feet on the mattress and reached down. The boy didn’t fool around and started with three fingers right away.

Though, he was already well fucked, so it was no wonder.

“That’s it, baby. Get as much in as you can. It’s okay if it hurts a bit. Daddy likes you hurting.”

Luke sipped his scotch quietly as he watched. He kind of wished he could get hard again, what with Oliver trying to ram his whole fist in his own hole, all the while making these desperate little mewls of hurt.

Lovely.

“Excellent, Darling. Start jerking off with your other hand,” he dictated, feeling generous. One of these days he was going to make sweet little Ollie fist himself until he came just from that.

Luke waited - he knew his student’s body enough by now to gauge when he was about to come.

“Come now, Darling, you can do better than that. Be a good boy for Daddy and get all  five fingers in there. If you do well, I’ll let you come.”

Oliver moaned, high and pathetic and obeyed. It was obviously painful, but judging by how hard he was, it wasn’t entirely unpleasant. The boy’s hand was nothing more than a blur as he jerked his cock, not faltering even when he managed to force his thumb in along with his fingers, making a few tears escape from beneath his closed eyelids.

“Good boy! Just a bit more. You may pinch the head of your cock when I tell you,” Luke told him. Oliver hadn’t been such a needy painslut back when they started, but by now he was becoming a true masochist under his careful grooming.

He waited until the very last second, and when he saw the boy’s balls drawing up tight, he gave him the green light.

“Now, Darling.”

Ollie’s hand stilled, fingers clamping down on the sensitive tip and squeezing. The boy’s mouth opened on a silent scream as he came, back arching off the bed and shooting his come straight on his chest.

Luke couldn’t help chuckling.

 

***

 

He let Oliver rest for a few minutes. The night was still young and he wanted to try something new.

After he was finished with his drink and the boy’s breathing was back to normal too, he made him stand up.

He did nothing more than adore his flushed, naked body for a bit. There was something charming in seeing him so relaxed... Oliver caught his eye the first time they’ve met, but the constant, low-grade nervousness radiating from the boy was a bit tiring at times. Now? Now he was loose limbed and sex warmed, just like he should be.

Luke got up and got his little present out of one of the cupboards where he hid it this morning, not wanting to carry it around with him all day in case something happened.

He stepped up to Oliver, putting the thick leather collar around his neck and buckling it in tight.

“Do you know what this is, Darling?”

The boy shifted from one feet to the other, tipping his head a bit.

“No, Daddy,” he replied finally. That was fine.

“It’s a collar, baby. A nice, solid doggie collar,” Luke explained, hooking a finger into the D ring on it and pulling upwards until the leather bit into the boy’s sensitive skin.

“We are going to play a bit, hm? Would you like that? Playing with Daddy?”

“Yes,” Oliver replied without hesitation. Good boy.

“Great, my Darling. Here’s how we are going to play; you are going to be a puppy, and I will be your master.”

Oliver smiled. Nothing much, just a simple, dumb thing to show how eager he was to make his daddy happy. Sweet little slut.

“Get on all fours, Sweetheart,” he said, leaving the boy and pulling his chair to the wall. He was getting hard again, so he started leisurely stroking himself as he watched Oliver obey.

“Very good. You are a doggie, Oliver, understood?”

The boy opened his mouth and then closed it a few times, obviously trying to work out some great enigma. In the end he managed to come to the right conclusion, making Luke smile.

“Woof!”

“That’s it, good boy! Now, go on, sniff around a bit…”

He did, crawling around the floor and occasionally bumping into things. That was fine. It was pretty funny actually.

Oliver stopped from time to time, pressing his nose close to the ground, like he wanted to scent something. He managed to find Luke’s discarded shoes in the corner and immediately started to licking and nibbling on the dirty leather like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Luke stifled a moan, feeling himself getting closer just from the sight. This little experiment ended up hotter than he imagined. But there was still something he wanted to try.

“Come on pup, follow my voice,” he ordered, and Ollie obediently left the shoes alone, starting towards him. The IV stand - that they used to keep the cables of the equipment from getting tangled on the floor - was in his way, and he almost toppled it over in his hurry. The boy stopped with a confused little frown. Just what he needed.

“You know what that is, Oliver? It’s a lamp post! What do good doggies do when they find a nice lamp post?”

His hand was stripping his cock faster, waiting to see if it would work.

To his amazement, Oliver gave one of those dumb grins again and shifted, lifting one of his legs.

“Yeah, that’s it,” Luke moaned, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight of always reserved, uptight little Ollie pissing on the floor like a fucking dirty mutt.

Shit. The smell of urine filled the room and nudged him just that fraction closer to the edge.

“Good dog, Ollie, very good dog. Now get over here, you naughty puppy, and get your treat,” he said, barely holding on.

He was pretty sure he would be coming for the second time that night the instant he had the boy choking on his cock.

Fuck, Oliver was going to tire him out, but at least he won’t have trouble falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the lovely Sophia for commissioning me, and also, to Emma who made it all possible!

**** “Mr. Walcott, a moment,” Luke said as the students started filing out of class.

Oliver walked over a bit reluctantly, his face flushed, and for once it looked like it wasn’t due to his little crush. More due to shame.

“Your last paper was not up to par with your usual work,” Luke told him frankly. It was just the beginning of the second semester so there was ample time to make up for it, thankfully. But even though he didn’t want to admit it, he was a bit worried about the boy.

Sure, he spent a night every week fucking him without his consent last semester, but that didn’t mean Luke couldn’t have a soft spot.

Oliver was looking at his shoes stubbornly, shifting from one foot to the other, and mumbled something in reply. That just wouldn’t do.

“Please speak up, Mr. Walcott, I’m not a mind-reader. I hope you know that if you don’t keep your grades up, you will be ineligible to partake in trials,” he said, putting a bit more sternness behind the words. It wasn’t a rule, but Luke decided who he wanted in the sleeping disorder experiments, and he knew how much the boy liked to be part of that.

“I… I’m sorry, Professor Bower,” he said, voice breaking a bit, and for a second Luke thought he would start to cry.

He actually loved to see Oliver cry, but not in a situation like this.

“What’s wrong, my boy?” he asked softly, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Oliver sagged.

“I… My mom got fired from her job and… And I will have to make some cutbacks. I have to move out of the dorms in a week,” he said.

Oh. Well that was unfortunate. Of course, Luke prided himself on being the kind of man who could make an unfortunate situation into a very fortunate one - for himself.

“My, that’s awful, Oliver, I’m sorry to hear that. Do you know where you will go?” 

The boy shook his head, eyes averted again. The poor thing was clearly under a lot of stress. 

And everyone knows you have to hit the iron when it’s hot.

“Well, in that case, I have an idea.”

 

***

 

Ollie didn’t know what to think of this. On one hand, it was… like a secret fantasy come to life; he was going to live with Luke in his house. He could barely believe it.

On the other, he knew it wasn’t anything… romantic. Prof. Bower just took pity on him, and offered him room and board in exchange for some household chores, dog walking and keeping his grades up.

It was better than anything he could have hoped for.

He wanted to turn down the offer at first - of course he did, it just wasn’t  _ right  _ \- but he really didn’t have a choice unless he wanted to sleep under a bridge or drop out of college.

Luke’s house was on the outskirts of the city, a large building with an even larger yard and a tall, stone fence. Ollie kind of felt his jaw drop as they pulled up to it.

“I didn’t know college profs were doing this well,” he said before he could stop himself.

Luke snorted beside him, pressing a button on his keys to make the heavy, wrought iron fence open.

“They don’t. This was my parents house, I was just lucky enough to inherit it... “ he gave Ollie a glance, mouth tugging into a smile.

“Are you sure you’re still up to pay me in chores?”

Now Ollie could understand it much better why Prof. Bower would even need some live-in housekeeper. The building was almost a mansion. That must have took a lot of upkeep.

But at least it made him feel better about things, because the man apparently did need help.

“Sure I am, Professor,” he said, for the first time being optimistic about the future.

“Alright, then. But outside of campus please call me Luke.”

Ollie could feel himself blushing brightly as he nodded. Luke. Okay.

 

***

 

Luke had two rottweilers; Castor and Pollux. They looked pretty intimidating, but after a few minutes of warming up, they started behaving like a pair of overexcited puppies, and Ollie was in love with them immediately.

Luke showed him his room - it was bigger than the one he had in the dorm, and there were two students living in that - and told him to come down to the kitchen after he was finished unpacking.

Ollie made quick work of it. He honestly wasn’t sure if this was a long term solution or not, but he didn’t want Luke to think he was tardy. He’d always helped his mom out around the house, and he wasn’t one of those ‘nice guys’ who thought housework was beneath them. 

And he was kind of desperate to prove himself useful.

Luke was warming dinner when he got down to the ground floor. It looked like leftover pizza.

Ollie set the table without a word, trying to scope out where things were in the cupboards for future reference, and attempting not to fall over when the dogs kept getting in the way. Luke was watching the whole scene with a hint of amusement, but didn’t try to stop him. Or the dogs.

“They like you,” he said when they sat down to eat, making Ollie smile.

“They are cute. Look tough, but real marshmallows inside,” he said around a bite, and Luke nodded. To be honest, Ollie thought that of all dogs.

“True. They are not usually fond of strangers, so I’m glad they made an exception…” he said, taking a sip from his glass, “Alright, I think it’s time to talk business.”

Ollie looked up at him, trying to seem to eager and attentive.

“I will take you to campus in the mornings, we’ll leave at eight. I work until five. Do you have classes later than that?”

Ollie shook his head as he swallowed.

“Good, then I can give you a lift back, too. I usually have papers to mark and classes to prepare for until seven. I have an office in here, and I expect you not to disturb me.”

Ollie nodded he could totally do that.

“I want you to think your chores over carefully and make a schedule to keep track of them. There is a lot to do; the house has four bedrooms, two bathrooms, an office, a living room and a kitchen… and I would prefer you doing something every day rather than panic and do everything at once.”

“Yes, okay, that sounds good,” he said. A bit at a time. Good idea.

“I also want you to take the dogs on a walk in the evenings. There is a bit of a shortage in the faculty at the moment, I’m afraid I won’t have the energy to take them myself.”

“That’s no problem at all,” Ollie said, grinning. He loved walks. And he loved dogs. The two together was a blast as far as he was considered.

Luke smiled.

“Very good. I will do the cooking and the grocery shopping, so don’t worry about that. For your work you will have a room and food to eat, but if you need some money, please let me know.”

Ollie nodded again. Luke was way too generous.

 

***

 

That first night with Ollie in his house Luke could barely fall asleep.

This was dangerous. He knew it was dangerous, but still, he couldn’t stop his mind from coming up with idea after idea of what he could do to the boy. What he could  _ make  _ him do.

The whole puppy-play thing had been a fluke at first, something that just occurred to him when he went shopping for the boys. He bought that collar on the fly, but he couldn’t deny how much he was affected by seeing Ollie actually wear it, how hot he got from hearing him bark, from seeing him piss on the floor like a mutt.

He wanted that again. And again and again. By the end of the last semester Ollie could take a fist easily with a little preparation; his own, at least. They haven’t gotten quite far enough for Luke to have his arm up in that ass, and they had a month-long break since then, but he was hoping that they would be getting there soon.

And with the boy in his house, getting friendly with his dogs… God, the possibilities…

 

***

 

The first few days were rather uneventful. Luke didn’t want to push his luck, and tried to give the boy a bit of time to get his bearings. He played the pleasant host, not getting too chummy with his guest - Ollie’s morals were too rigid for a student-teacher relationship right off the bat - but making sure to be warm and welcoming.

Ollie bloomed under the carefully handed out attention. His next paper was excellent, and he was doing every chore with a certain boyish charm.

Luke had a hard time keeping his hands off him.

But eventually he cracked. While Ollie was out walking the dogs he put a little speaker and a camera into the air vent above his bed that he could control from his computer. 

They had a pleasant dinner afterwards and Luke could barely wait until it was time to head off for bed. Just for good measure he spiked Ollie’s juice with a touch of herbal sedative. Nothing serious, just enough to make sure that the boy would be sleepy enough to turn in early.

It was barely ten when the grainy footage on his screen told Luke that Ollie was finally sound asleep. He clicked a few buttons so the speakers would start to play their usual music that he used for hypnosis. He started it at barely audible level and watched the boy closely, turning up the volume as the minutes ticked by.

It only took half an hour to make sure that Ollie was deeply under. Luke got up and gathered his things. His pants were already tented and he walked down the corridor to the boy’s room, whistling lowly to get the dogs. They barrelled up the stairs, eager as always and licking at his fingers, making Luke smile. That would not be the only thing they could lick tonight if everything went as planned.

Oliver was breathing slow and even - to the rhythm of the meditative music playing from above - when Luke sat down on his bed under the dogs’ watchful gaze. He didn’t hesitate to reach out and run a finger along the seam of the boy’s lips.

“Hello, my boy,” he said, grinning when that pretty, pink mouth parted under the pressure.

“Daddy…” Oliver said, voice soft and adorable. 

“Yes, darling, Daddy is here. Did you miss me?” 

Oliver frowned in his sleep. In hypnosis he probably had no idea when their last little game was, but he nodded nonetheless, licking at Luke’s thumb like a kitten.

“Wonderful.”

Luke pulled the comforter off him, running his hands up the boy’s long thighs and just enjoying the feeling of being able to do it again. Oliver was wearing one of his ridiculous pajamas again, but by now he found it more endearing than anything. 

Luke tugged the bottom off him. The top was long enough to still cover him to mid-thigh and that was good. He didn’t want the dogs to leave marks, so he unbuttoned it, but left it on.

“Show me your cute little cunt,” he said, and Oliver pulled his legs up easily, holding them under the knees to put himself on display. Luke groaned. Damn, he could watch that delicious pink hole for hours.

But getting it red and open was much more fun.

He opened the tube of lube he brought and squirted some on his fingers. Yeah, he could make Ollie open up just by telling him to, but he didn’t want to risk an injury when they had so much fun to do.

“Relax for me, my lovely little boy. Daddy is going to butter up that sweet boypussy of yours,” he said.

Oliver’s cheeks bloomed red with a blush, and his cock - well trained by now - visibly twitched as Luke pushed three fingers into him.

They slid in almost easily, and he didn’t waste much time playing around, starting to scissor them right away.

Oliver moaned, biting his lip, and Castor gave an interested little whine from the foot of the bed. Luke couldn’t help chuckling.

“You will have your turn too, just a bit more patience,” he said.

It didn’t take much time until he was able to push his pinky in too. Oliver was covered in a sheen of sweat, his cute little cock laying hard and heavy on his flat belly. 

“Tell me how it feels, darling, tell Daddy how much you like it,” Luke ordered, pressing his hand in to the knuckles. It wouldn’t be much longer.

Oliver swallowed thickly.

“It… It’s so good, Daddy,” he said, voice breathless. Luke twisted his wrist just to see his skin break out in goosebumps. “Ah… uh. You… you’re stirring me up…”

“Yeah, baby boy. Daddy is making a mess of your ass-pussy. We are going to get you nice and loose just as you should be. Daddy is going to show his whole hand up there, hm?”

Ollie didn’t reply, just panted, mouth open and pink tongue peeking out. Luke would have kissed him, but he was a bit too busy at the moment.

“Alright, my boy. I will start counting, and when I get to three you will push for me. Just push and let your pussy take my fist.”

He didn’t wait for Ollie to react but started fucking him in earnest with his fingers tucked into a cone shape. 

“One.” 

Luke made sure to apply pressure and he could feel Oliver trying to let him, but he wasn’t quite there yet.

“Two.”

Ah, it was much better. Almost.

“Three.”

He pushed, not letting up for a second. He could feel the boy’s hole flutter around him with the strain, but Oliver was powerless to disobey and with a wet squelch he was inside. Luke could feel his own underwear getting soaked with precome from how fucking hot it all was.

The boy was breathing hard, whining a little, and the dogs joined in, shifting restlessly where they sat.

“Shh, all of you, enough,” Luke said. He worked his hand out a bit, just to the thickest part - eyes glued to the obscene stretch of Oliver’s hole - and then thrust inside, building up a steady rhythm.

The boy was making desperate little noises in the back of his throat, his cock dripping on his belly. That gave Luke an idea.

“You can let go of your legs,” he told Oliver. He was already in, the position didn’t matter.

“Yes, Daddy,” the boy said, his voice a bit wet. He looked like he would start crying from frustration soon.

Luke smiled and waved Castor over, pointing at Ollie’s hard, weeping cock.

“Lick.”

The boy almost arched off the bed at the first lap of the rough dog tongue against his sensitive erection.

“You’re not allowed to come, darling,” he said for good measure, not like Oliver would go off without permission.

He propped one of the boy’s legs up against his shoulder to get a bit more space and started to fist-fuck him in earnest. It was amazing, and it was only fair to say it out loud.

“Oh, darling… Your pussy is so hungry, it just keeps sucking my hand back every time I try to pull it out. You are a very, very naughty little boy.”

Oliver flushed even darker, whole body jerking and twitching from both Luke’s and Castor’s ministrations. Maybe it was time to take pity on him.

“You want to come, my boy?”

The boy gasped.

“Yes! Yeah, Daddy please, please let me…”

Luke smiled. Such an eager, sweet little slut.

“Alright. I’m going to push in real deep now and pinch your balls. It will be so nice, baby, you will be coming in a flash,” he said. 

Oliver whined and Luke did as he promised, pressing half of his forearm into his lax hole and then reached up to that lovely little sack. He didn’t give a warning, just pinched - hard and fast - and just like that Ollie was coming, back arching. Castor yipped in surprise, but then he was back, licking up all that pearly jizz, making the boy hiss when his tongue caught on the sensitive head of his cock.

When Luke finally pulled out Oliver’s hole was left gaping, blinking at him like a little tease.

“That was wonderful, darling. But Daddy wants to play now. Do you want to play with me, my boy?”

Ollie was out of breath and shuddering with the aftershocks of his orgasm, but he still managed to nod his head.

“Yeah… yes, Daddy.”

Luke smiled, even though the boy couldn’t see him.

“Alright. Sit up for me.”

Oliver did, and Luke made quick work of buckling the collar around his neck.

“Now, my darling, you are a puppy again. And we have other puppies here who would like to play with you!”

Ollie grinned, his long lashes casting shadows on his flushed face.

“Woof!”

Luke laughed.

“I knew you would like that. Alright, pup, get off the bed, dogs have no business being on the furniture.”

Oliver scurried to obey, almost falling off, but Luke was there to catch him and ease him to the floor.

“There, there, pup. Now I want you to come here, I have a treat for you,” he said, watching with amazement as Oliver did. There was something about seeing him crawl on all-fours that made his blood rush to his cock. Castor got on his feet excitedly, his pink cock slipping out of his sheath. At first Luke wasn’t sure if the dogs would be affected by the smell of human sex, but apparently the answer was yes.

He cupped Oliver’s face when the boy was finally between his legs and pulled him to his cock, letting the boy’s mouth at his clothed erection. They’ve played this before.

“Good boy. Now, you are going to be a girl puppy, okay? And girl puppies need to get their pussies bred,” Luke said. He bent over and patted Oliver’s back. Castor danced around for a few seconds, unsure if he was really allowed to do this, but then jumped on. His hips started rabbiting into the air right away, and Ollie whined, sounding scared.

Luke ruffled his hair.

“It’s alright, puppy. You’re a bitch now, remember? And you’re in heat, so you should be really, really happy that a strong stud is mounting you,” Luke told him confidently and Oliver’s mood immediately shifted from distress to slack-mouthed bliss.

“That’s right. Just wait until you get a nice, juicy knot in you, you won’t be able to stop coming,” he promised with a smile as he unzipped his pants.

Oliver keened when Castor finally found his mark and started fucking him quick and hard, but Luke shut him up, pushing his cock into his waiting mouth.

He closed his eyes in bliss as he fucked the boy’s face while the dog took him from behind. Oliver was a quivering mess between them, choking and gagging from time to time when Castor got a bit too rough. It was amazing, and Luke wasn’t proud of how fast he came.

He pulled out in the last minute, painting the boy’s cheeks with his come just as Castor knotted him. Ollie jerked like he was electrocuted and started coming instantly, his cock twitching and spitting out jizz despite having come just a few moments before.

Luke shifted back and called Pollux over.

“That’s good, darling. Look, you have another suitor! Be a good girl and make out with him a little,” he said. 

Oliver obediently opened his mouth and the dog was right there, licking the come from his face and pushing his long tongue into the boy’s mouth.

Fuck, that was hot.

“Yeah, baby. Just like that. Let him kiss you, good girl.”

Luke could feel his spent cock desperately trying to get hard again, but it was impossible, so he just settled down to wait. Oliver looked absolutely obscene between the dogs. Castor was already turned around, ass-to-ass, and he looked like he was about to pull out any second. That was okay. Pollux was there to take over.

“Very good, darling, you are doing so good. You can start pissing when you’re done coming. Nasty little bitches like you can’t stop themselves when they are having so much fun.”

Ollie grinned stupidly, sucking on Pollux’s tongue and let go, pissing on the hardwood floor, filling the room with the sharp smell of urine.

Luke took a deep breath and sighed. That would be hell to clean up without Oliver noticing in the morning, but so,  _ so  _ worth it.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr: udunie.tumblr.com
> 
> Comments are love!


End file.
